1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Near Field Communication (NFC), and in particular to a method of monitoring Near Field Communication (NFC) modes and adjusting periods of the NFC modes and an electronic device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
While functions of an electronic device are improved rapidly, various short-range communication types such as a Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) type and an NFC type as well as non-contact charge types such as an electromagnetic induction type and a resonance type have been introduced into the electronic devices of the prior art.
NFC is short-range wireless communication for transmitting data at low power in a distance within 10 centimeters using frequencies of 13.56 MHz bands. A standard of the NFC known for use in one field of RFID is defined in the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) 18092 standard document. NFC modes of this particular NFC protocol include a card emulation mode, a read/write mode, and a Peer to Peer (P2P) mode. The respective NFC modes are sequentially repeated by a set period.
However, when a user performs NFC using an electronic device in the prior art, an NFC mode which is currently set in the electronic device may differ from an NFC mode which is currently being performed. That is, there is a problem in that the user must wait until a period of the NFC mode which is currently being performed is completed before a desired NFC mode is started.
The above-described problem occurs in that not only a time delay is generated but also a mode, to which a standardized period is applied, occurs without considering a frequency of use of an NFC mode per user.